Tell Tail
by TheRebelFlower
Summary: Kitty Pryde cannot sleep oneshot, very short Kurtty fic.


Tell Tail

An X-Men: Evolution Fanfiction

by

Isabelle Saucier

isauciervideotron.ca

November 2003

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Marvel and WB. I'm only borrowing them for a few pages.

This is my first Evo fanfic and it's a Kurtty (Kurt/Kitty) timbit. Sorry. I think Amanda looks fake, and Kurt and Kitty look cute together, so there. ;)

This story is rated G—I don't think anything real bad is going on in there.

She had never noticed how loud the small wall clock's ticking was. Now she was listening to it, almost hypnotized. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It should have helped her fall back to sleep. It did not. It was getting on her nerves. The heat and stuffiness of the room did not help either.

Kitty sighed and resisted the urge to look at the time. It would only make things worse. She could hear Rogue's even breathing on the other side of the room and she almost felt jealous. Running her hand through her brown hair to brush it away from her face, she decided to get up. No need to risk awaking her roommate with her endless tossing and turning.

She stood up as silently as she could, then padded to the door. Not wanting to make more noise than it was necessary, she phased through the wooden panel and stepped into the hallway. It was quite dark, save for pale white moonlight coming in from the window at the end. Kitty hesitated a moment in front of her room door, then walked down the hallway silently. She stopped in front of a door, brushed back a hair strand behind her ear, then leant forward to phase her head through it.

Both French doors at the other end of the room were open to try to take in the most of the small breeze that occasionally graced the room. The moon gave out enough light to let her see that the room's occupant was not in bed. She phased completely through the door, instinctively looking toward the balcony, then smiled.

Kurt was there, sitting—crouching, rather—on the stone railing, looking out. His keen hearing picked up the sound of her bare feet on the carpet almost immediately, and he looked in her direction. He seemed peaceful, his posture relaxed. As she approached him, Kitty saw that he was smiling back at her. He did not ask why she was there; he accepted the fact as normal. Over time, the two of them had developed a special, strong bond that often went beyond words, and they rarely questioned each other's actions anymore. So, he was not all that surprised to see her join him on the balcony in the middle of the night.

Kitty tugged on her hair band, as her ponytail had become loose with all of her tossing and turning in bed. She was about to retie her hair, but changed her mind and leant against the balcony railing, close to where Kurt was crouching. It did not take her long to rest her cheek against the side of his knee. He was wearing boxer shorts and a tank top, so the skin against her face was velvety and warm.

This simple contact already made her feel calmer than she had been in her own room. She closed her eyes, content, but opened them again when she felt Kurt move away from her. He sat on the railing in a more conventional manner, his back and head against the wall of the mansion, and opened his arms to her.

Kitty smiled at his unspoken invitation, then promptly accepted it and sat on the railing herself, her back against his chest. He brought his arms around her waist and they sat, silently, enjoying each other's presence.

His right leg was set on the edge of the railing, as if to protect her from falling off, she noticed. Although it was probably not necessary, she thought the intention noble. She slid her own leg under his, appreciating how soft the fur on his calf was. The fur had been… surprising to say the least… at first. Now she did not mind it, sought it, even—one of her little guilty pleasures in life.

She indulged herself by rubbing her nose and cheek against his jaw and his reaction was to tighten his hug, his tail wrapping itself around her left thigh. Biting her lip to hold back a chuckle, Kitty playfully tugged on the spaded tip. He tugged back gently, then freed his tail to tap her hand with it. With a broadening smile, she quickly moved her hand and slapped it over the blue spade, catching it against her thigh. He tightened his grip on her leg, and she began tracing the shape of the spade with her fingers, her movements lazy.

They remained as they were for a while, with their eyes closed; Kitty was slowly falling asleep, lulled by Kurt's strong arms. Suddenly, she felt him tense up, and opened her eyes. He was looking down into the yard, where two figures were walking slowly, arm in arm.

Kitty leant forward to have a better look, then covered her mouth to contain a surprised expression. Ms. Munroe and… Mr. Logan?

The older couple was walking toward the mansion, taking advantage of the clear, warm night. They stopped almost directly under Kurt's balcony and faced each other. Logan said something that made Ororo laugh, her voice low and, if possible, a little shy.

Both Kurt and Kitty stared, knowing it was wrong to do so, but fascinated at the same time. Kurt felt Kitty tense up as Logan and Ororo moved closer and instinctively put his hand over hers to stifle her somewhat thrilled exclamation of surprise when she saw the older couple was actually going to share a kiss.

Logan's extremely acute senses picked on the sound anyway and he looked up, menacing, a telltale snikt and sudden gleam on his hands indicating that his claws were out. Ororo said something soothing in a low voice, touching him to calm him down. Kitty winced. They were _so_ in trouble…

"We won't tell if you don't," Kurt said in a normal voice, but knew he had been heard clearly.

He chose to ignore Kitty's elbow in his stomach.

snikt

Logan's mouth turned upwards in half a smile. "You're too smart for your own good, Elf."

Ororo said something more, then took the other X-Man's arm to lead him inside. "Go to bed, children," she said aloud, laughter in her voice.

"Separately!" Logan felt he had to precise.

Kitty gasped, outraged. What kind of ideas did Mr. Logan have about Kurt and herself? She turned around a little, to look at her companion. He smiled at her, shrugging, his golden eyes dancing merrily.

She could not help but smile back. Mr. Logan… ? Snickering, she fell back on Kurt's chest, and his arms were around her waist again. Since his tail was not around her leg anymore, she ran her fingers on his forearm instead, the slow movement strangely relaxing her, then lulling her to sleep.

Kurt felt the change in her posture. He lifted his cheek from the top of her head, gently readjusted the way he was holding her, then teleported to the hallway next to Kitty's and Rogue's room. He waited for a short while for the smell of brimstone to waft away, noticing that Kitty had not woken up despite it. "_When in good company,_" he thought, then opened the room door using his tail.

He put Kitty in bed, covered her with a light blanket, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as he straightened up. Then he backed up, silent as a shadow, and left the room.

The End


End file.
